


Bar a Broken Heart

by BloodMooninSpace



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, meet cute, my grey moral girls deserve eachother, walked into a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: Dreamer is having herself a drink to drown her feelings for John, she just so happens to be at Carmen's bar ;)





	Bar a Broken Heart

Sonia stands by the bar, swirls the glass in her hand so the liquid in the bottom shifts. "I haven't seen you around here before."

Sonia looks up as the woman leans against the bar. She is tall, dark hair and dark eyes. Her lipstick is mulberry and stands stark against her enchanting and mischievous smile.

"Hi, I'm Sonia, and I'm drinking to the damnfool idiot I fell in love with, who is too high and moral to love me back anymore."

The woman's laugh is dark and rich, just carrying its way to Sonia's ears beyond the heavy thumping of the club music.

"You have one of those too?" Tall, dark, and gorgeous asks.

Sonia knocks back the last swig of her drink and catches the eye of the bartender.

"In that case sweetheart, let me buy you a drink and we can trash talk our foolish men."

"Carmen." The woman says, flashing a two at the bartender, and in a moment he is there with two shots of tequila.

"To the women who survive the heartbreak of idiot men."

"Oh I can drink to that, Carmen," Sonia says, and the woman's name feels rich on her tongue before they clink shot glasses and knock the tequila back in tandem.

* * *

The night gets hazy as the booze hits her bloodstream, and Sonia can feel the beat of the music curling in her spine. Sonia aches with the need to be held, to be touched, to be kissed.

"Carmen, would you care to dance? forget about our broken hearts for just a little while, let loose, have a little fun?"

Carmen has another set of shots, and Sonia knocks hers back before Carmen takes Sonia's hand and walks to the edge of the dance floor.

The song that is on has a heavy beat, and Sonia doesn't know enough Spanish to catch more than a word here or there. Carmen starts to move, hips dropping and swaying with the thick rhythm, and Sonia mirrors her body language.

It isn't any sort of fancy dancing, its really just grinding with a hefty air gap, and then a smaller air gap, and then --

Carmen's hand is on her hip, and Sonia is leaning into it as they spin, taking shuffling little steps that keep their hips close together

It has been a long time since anyone held her close like this, and in the shuffling little steps, Sonia can feel her folds slide together the warm feeling of heat pooling in her gut, and Sonia greats the flush of arousal with the reckless abandon of a good buzz.

Sonia leans in, and Carmen leans to meet her.

"Do you want to take this somewhere a little quieter?" Carmen's voice is warm and rich, even as she speaks to Sonia's ear loud enough to carry over the relentless music.

"Fuck yes." Sonia spits the words out even as she clutches the slinky tailored dress on Carmen's amazing hips and yanks the other woman closer.

Carmen laughs that beautiful dark, rich laugh that makes Sonia's spine feel tingly.

Carmen drags her to a door marked "employees only" and Sonia hesitates. Carmen arches one perfect brow.

"You didn't know you were buying the owner a drink?"

"No." Sonia smiles and follows Carmen through the door. Down the hallway, they walk, and Carmen opens a heavy wooden door into a plush office. There is a plush lounger along the wall, a beautiful glass panel desk. The room's decor is a blend of ultra modern and antique pieces that could clash, but here in this room, they blend together.

As the door latches behind them, Sonia spins, and Carmen meets her in a kiss. It starts soft but Carmen is clever with her hands and her lips, and the kiss is by no means chaste for all that it is closed-mouthed.

Sonia whimpers and wraps her hands around Carmen's waist, that wicked hourglass waist that the dress hugs and flatters in all the best ways.

Carmen's hand is tight in Sonia's hair, dragging her head back far enough for Carmen to nip her way down the column of Sonia's neck.

Sonia stumbles backward, her knees feeling weak and her breathing fluttering at the sensation.

Carmen steps forward, and Sonia stumbles back, and together they end up wobbling backward and sitting down hard on the couch together.

Sonia takes the opportunity to get her hands on Carmen's gorgeous ass, and it firms up under Sonia's hands as Carmen crawls into her lap.

"Wait, wait." Sonia gasps the words out desperately.

"I'm not --" Sonia gasps again as Carmen leans back. Sonia brings her hands forward and rests them on Carmen's thighs.

"I need to tell you something before we get any heavier because, well" Sonia laughs briefly, a dry and bitter thing.

"I'm a mutant, and my ability can fuck with my sex life. When I orgasm, my ability goes a little wonky."

"It does?" Carmen asks, her voice sharp and piercing. "What exactly does that mean sweetheart?"

"My friends call me Dreamer. My power can give memories to people, and one of the things that made it awkward with the ex, was that I still haven't figured out how to not share my orgasm with you, using my ability."

"Sonia sweetie, I think a few rounds of shared orgasms could make for a fun night, even if we never have a repeat."

Sonia can feel something break a little in her chest, a knot of emotion unfurl as Carmen lifts her chin, and with a smile like sin, leans forward for another kiss.

This time Carmen's kisses promise sex, and her tongue flirts with Sonia's mouth. Sonia lets herself get lost in it, the way that Carmen's mouth still tastes faintly of tequila, the way that underneath that she tastes so different from any of the men that Sonia has kissed. Carmen can feel the grinding pressure of Carmen's breasts against her own, and Sonia shifts with the antsy swelling of her arousal in her gut and between her thighs.

Once she starts shifting, Sonia can't quite seem to stop. It feels so good, and the sensations are building; the pressure against her nipples, the sparks between her thighs, the rich dirty kiss that feels like flying and falling.

Carmen's hand snakes down to unbutton and unzip Sonia's pants, and Carmen gets her hand into Sonia's panties, her fingers working their way along Sonia's folds. Sonia arches her back and moans.

 

"I want to make you come, Dreamer, show me that pretty power, share it with me, get us off together."

Carmen's tone is commanding and still viciously hot, and that is what it takes for Sonia to get over the edge, those dirty words spilling into the room and the relentless grind of Carmen's hand in her folds and on her clit.

Sonia can still see the hazy mauve mist hanging in the air when Carmen speaks up.

"Hot Damn, woman you weren't kidding, that was amazing, and Wow."

Carmen pulls her hand free of Sonia's pants and sits back on Sonia's knees.

 

"Well, Sonia, I would love to linger and cuddle, but I have a club to run. If you want to continue this, stick around and we can have some fun after close?"

"I will absolutely be jumping your bones at last call," Sonia says with gusto, sinking back into the lounger. "But until then, I think I'm just going to be melted on your couch-thing if that's okay with you."

"Sleep well, Soñadora*."

Sonia leans back and something warm surrounds her. Sonia blinks and notices that Carmen has draped her in a dark flannel blanket. Sonia closes her eyes and lets herself slide into sweet slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Soñadora - Dreamer in Spanish


End file.
